User blog:Jarry Modmega/Nickelodeon: Running Out of Ideas? (AKA IT'S TERRIBLE)
Nickelodeon, a channel created in the late 19th century, designed purposely for kids, by kids. It had been a amazing channel, surpassing so many others, and for many people (especially 90’s kids) it was a great time, he memories still etched in their minds. But is Nickelodeon still as great as is was? I dunno... 1990's Back in the 1990's, Nickelodeon had some of the greatest shows around, designed perfectly for kids of al ages, even people older than that. It's main driving point was it's humor and slap-stick comedy, for both it's cartoons and live-action shows: Cartoons *''Rugrats'' *''The Angry Beavers'' *''Hey Arnold!'' *''Doug'' *''CatDog'' *''Ren & Skimpy'' *''Rocket Power'' Live-Action Shows *''Kenen & Kal'' *''The Amanda Show'' *''All That'' *''Clarissa Explains it All'' *''The Adventures of Pete and Pete'' *''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' *''Alex Mack'' So many great shows! So many laughs, so many good times. 2000's Rolling into the 2000s, Nickelodeon was still chugging along very great. It didn't really have a bad transition from the 90s, so still a lot of people loved it: Cartoons *''Spongebob Squarepants'' *''The Fairy Odd Parents'' *''Jimmy Neutron'' *''The Mighty Bee!'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''El Tigre'' *''Wayside School'' *''The Avatar: The Last Airbender'' Live-Action Shows Oh boy! The live-action shows were masterpieces, thanks to the new producer Dan Schneider: *''iCarly'' *''Victorius'' *''Drake and Josh'' *''Zoey 101'' Present ...but for the last few years, Nickelodeon has lost its magic. Take a look: Cartoons *Nickelodeon mostly relies on SpongeBob Squarepants and Fairy Odd Parents, and at this point, they're run dry. They like using repetitive and lame gags. *I've heard The Legend of Korra and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turltes were alright, though I was never really interested in them. *Shows like Sanjay and Craig and Bread Winners are pretty poor and rely on disgusting gags and jokes. *''Pig Goat Banana Cricket''? I don't even know what to think anymore... * I never really watched Harvey Beaks, but I've heard that the people who worked on this show also worked on Chowder, which is one of my favorite cartoons. *ALVIN AND THE CHIMPMUNKS THE SHOW. NUFF SAID. Live-action shows What's even worse is their live-action shows. They're just so bad, I don't understand how a human being can sit down and watch one of these. *''Haunted Hathaways''; A family moves into a spooky mansion and lives with another family of ghosts. *And just one month later... The Thundermans; A family of super heroes, adjusting to their new home. * Henry Danger; A young teenager becomes the sidekick of a famous super hero (What? Another show about super heroes?) *'Sept 13, 2014': Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn; A show about quadruplets who have nothing in common, and fight all the time, yet they also will work together sometimes (Why?! At this point their well is dry. This is pretty much Zack and Cody times two.) *The only good show during this time was Sam & Cat, a spinoff of iCarly and Victorious. The show was a success, but unfortunately, ended in it's first season, for numerous reasons *The newest show coming is Max and Shred, a show about two step brothers trying to live under the same roof. Wow. Hmm, where have I heard this before. Oh I dunno: Zack and Cody, Kenen and Kal, DRAKE AND JOSH, NICKY, RICKY, DICKY, DAWN?!?! *Oh yea they also made temporary one-off shows that have to do with witches and fairies and whatever. They're not very good either. Category:Blog posts